The present invention relates to a clamping element for connecting a motor shaft to a transmission via a hub, in particular transmission component, such as transmission drive shaft, sun wheel, clutch or the like, with at least one fixing element being inserted radially in the clamping element.
Clamping elements of this type are known and customary on the market in extremely diverse forms and designs.
They are used in particular as shaft-hub connections and transmit driving torques from, for example, a motor to a transmission.
A disadvantage of the previous clamping elements is that a clamping ring frequently slips and cannot be easily fixed.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a clamping element of the type mentioned at the beginning which eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantages, with which fixing is facilitated, very high fixing forces are realized and which can be connected directly into a hub.